The King of Makai
by feeshyhazzard
Summary: A YusKei fic. Yusuke is finally the king of Makai. A poor peasant girl named Keiko looks for work in his palace. This is the story of how a king fell in love with a peasant girl that never thought she had a chance. I'm finally updating!
1. Destiny arrives

Hi. This is my new fanfic. Yet again another Yusuke and Keiko fic. I can't think of any other pairing. Yeah. I have to type four chapter's for all my stories today. I hope I will. Not for each, for all. Well, on with the story. It starts in Yusuke's pov.  
  
The King ~ Chapter 1~ Destiny arrives  
  
Being a king is a troublesome job. Trust me. You do not want to be a king. Criminals brought in everyday, stinky filthy peasants that steal to get food. It's sad really.  
  
"Sir. We have brought another criminal." One of my so-called "trusty" soldiers brings a woman in rags. She stares at me with strong, determined eyes, as if she was going to....kill.  
  
"So. What did she do?" I ask with a tiresome voice.  
  
"King Yusuke. She has stolen three loaves of bread." The poor girl looked at me with sad eyes. She was young. My age. I'm not the right age for a king. I'm only a teenager.  
  
"So?" This is really too tiresome.  
  
"It is a crime sir."  
  
"Whatever. What is your name woman?" I turn my look to the girl.  
  
"Keiko Ukimura." She answered with a snarl.  
  
"Ok. Let her go. She shouldn't be punished for three goddamn loaves of bread." I waved my hand in a simple motion.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" This soldier, I could tell, was stupid.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"But sir......" This kid was really bothering me.  
  
"JUST LET HER GO GODAMMIT!"  
  
"yes um sir." It's about time the little idiot started obeying.  
  
He leads her out.  
  
"May I ask why you did that Yusuke?" For some strange reason I am always surprised by that gentile yet sly voice I hear all the time.  
  
"Kurama?" Kurama is sort of my co-ruler. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara help me calm down this crazy fiasco of a world, the Makai.  
  
"Yes it is me." "Oh." I leaned back into my chair. "Did what?"  
  
"You let her go Yusuke." Kurama looked at me with those deep emerald eyes (he's in his human form).  
  
"Yes. I did. That stupid guard was being an idiot." I closed my eyes and breathed in. The air was murky and cold. I didn't like it.  
  
"You still have not answered my question." I felt Kurama look at me. He seemed to make me open my eyes.  
  
"I let her go because she showed determination. Most of the robbers don't have those kind of eyes." I smiled in a smug manner. I was satisfied with my answer.  
  
Kurama nodded and walked away. I should go take a walk too. I need some fresh air. I stand up and stretch my arms.  
  
I walk down the dark corridor, which leads the way out of this musty, crappy place. On the way I hear a stifled sob. Someone's crying but trying to hold it in. I follow the voice into a black room where there was no sunlight. I didn't even know this room was here.  
  
"Who's in here?" I'm not good at demanding things, especially in dark places.  
  
Another choked sob.  
  
I peer into the strange room. It was the girl. Keiko Ukimura. She was bleeding all over the floor. Blood flowed freely from a wound on her back that I couldn't see.  
  
"What happened to you?" Am I being kind? Wow. I didn't know I could.  
  
She managed to mumble two words. "Guard......belt."  
  
"The guard that led you out?"  
  
She nodded. I knew that bastard of a soldier was cocky.  
  
"He hit you with a belt?" That was strange. He probably couldn't find a whip or something. I bet he was a demon. No human could do so much damage with only a belt.  
  
"Hmm." She's mumbling more and more. I think she's passing out. That's not good. I grab onto her bloodied arms and shook her a tiny bit. She coughed. Blood.  
  
I finally manage to take a look at her back. It's terrible. Welts and deep gashes all over. I felt like my dinner was going to come up any minute but I held it in.  
  
"Oh my god. I need to get you out of this damn room." I put her on my shoulder delicately and walk out of the room.  
  
"Yusuke, what happened?" Kurama runs up from behind me. "I went out to take a walk and I hear your voice and a cry of a sort." He looked at the girl on my shoulder. "The guard?"  
  
I nodded at my very intelligent friend. He was the smartest of us all. He always figures out the enemy's plans or something like that.  
  
"Let me heal her." Kurama stared at the girl's deep gashes. He didn't even wince. It was like he was used to seeing this. He probably was though. After all, he is the infamous Youko Kurama.  
  
"I'm going to put her in my room. Then you can heal her." I was walking quickly. She was light. Kurama nodded.  
  
~~~~~Yusuke's room; Keiko's POV~~~~~  
  
"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" As my vision slowly cleared up I see a man with jet-black hair and another man with red hair. As I squinted my eyes I realized who I was talking to. The king.  
  
"Is she awake Kurama?" The man with the red hair peered into my eyes. His eyes were a huge swirl of ancient intelligence. I gasped.  
  
"Since she is making noise I must that she is." I assumed his name was Kurama since the king called him that. The name sounded very familiar.  
  
"Can you understand me?" The king spoke and I could tell that he was no older than I was. I nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I tried to open my mouth but it was so dry. I couldn't speak.  
  
"She needs water Yusuke." I didn't know anyone called the king by his first name only. He must be a very close friend.  
  
The king poured some liquid into my mouth that tasted like sweet heaven.  
  
I felt much better. I finally could speak. "I was coming here to look for a job, maybe as a maid or something, when the strange guard told be to act vicious or else he would kill me. He told me to act as if I had stolen a great amount. Afterwards, when you said to let me go, he got mad." "Cocky bastard. He wasn't even a real soldier," King Urameshi spat.  
  
My eyes widened at this. "You mean, he wasn't a soldier?"  
  
King Urameshi shook his head.  
  
I sighed, but very quietly.  
  
The king looked at me. "You said you wanted to work here?"  
  
"Yes sir." I had to be as polite as possible.  
  
"I have a friend who rules with me. His wife, Yukina, is looking for a maid in waiting. I think you would be good."  
  
'Truly sir?" They were being so nice to me.  
  
He laughed. "You don't have to call me 'sir', just Yusuke is fine."  
  
"But sir, I mean, Yusuke, I don't know if I'm in a very good condition to work." I was ashamed. I said I wanted to work but I couldn't. I looked down.  
  
"You're fine. Kurama healed you very well." The king smiled.  
  
I looked at my back and indeed it was not even scarred. "Thank you Lord Yusuke and thank you Lord Kurama."  
  
Now Kurama laughed. I was getting confused.  
  
"You don't have to call me Lord Kurama miss. I'm just regular old Kurama."  
  
"But you're not old sir."  
  
"You're right. I'm only 600 years old." (A/N: I don't his real age.) They both laughed. Six hundred years old! He was a demon. Then the name Kurama came back to me. The legendary Youko Kurama, the thief, and the king of Makai were sitting right next to me.  
  
"So tomorrow, after you get some rest, I'll take you to see Yukina." Yusuke smiled once again.  
  
I suddenly got very nervous. I guess it was showing because Yusuke said, "Don't worry, she's a very nice woman. Just watch out for Kuwabara. Now he can be crazy."  
  
Now I started laughing. This was funny. I heard that the king had three other comrades that helped him rule. Lord Kuwabara was one of them. And here the king was, calling his friend crazy.  
  
"Sure," I said. And then, I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like the story? You know, strangely, I got this idea from an American history text book. Boy, I'm weird.  
  
Anyway, please review!!!!!! 


	2. Waking

Hey. I'm terribly sorry for the late updates on all my stories. I've been having writer's blocks for all of them. AAAAHHH. If someone want to give an idea FEEL FREE.  
  
Anyway, here it is. Disclaimers applied. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter! I'M SO SORRY! Don't sue me please. Starts in Keiko's POV  
  
The King of Makai ~ Chapter 4 ~ Waking  
  
"Sure," I said. And then, I fell asleep. ~~~~~ I woke up in a comfortable cushion. I wondered where I was. I had never slept in a bed that was so soft. I only slept on the floor with blankets.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
I jumped up from the voice and found myself staring into chocolate brown eyes. It was the king again.  
  
"Oh." I smiled partially out of relief and partially out of gratefulness. "Wonderful. This bed is so soft."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." He grinned in a boyish way.  
  
"I think I can work today." I sat up feeling better than ever. The gashes on my back were healed completely. Lord Kurama was truly a miracle worker.  
  
"Great. I'll take you to Miss Yukina once you get dressed (she's in her nightclothes). There's some suitable clothes on the chair over there." King Yusuke pointed to the chair in the corner. I gasped. The clothes were beautiful. There was a red kimono with extraordinary embroideries of white cranes.  
  
"I have never worn something so beautiful before." I didn't think that someone like me should be wearing something so elegant as that.  
  
He laughed. "That's okay. It'll look good on you."  
  
I blushed. "Okay. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."  
  
He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
I slid into the silk kimono and found that it fit me perfectly. I gaped at myself in the mirror. I did not expect any of this to happen. It was a little scary.  
  
I went out of the room to find myself in a huge corridor with sparkling chandeliers.  
  
I stared until I heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Would you rather stare all day or do you want to go?" The king was leaning against a wall and smiling broadly with his arms folded.  
  
I blushed and smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go." He started walking down the long, golden corridor.  
  
"Yes sir." I followed close behind.  
  
He laughed again. "You don't have to call me 'sir' miss. Just 'Yusuke' is fine. I told you that last night."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I bowed my head in shame. I felt an urge to say, "Well Yusuke, you don't have to call me miss either. Just Keiko is fine." Buy I held it in.  
  
"Okay Keiko."  
  
"Huh?" Can the king read minds? I had no clue he could do that.  
  
"You just told me to call you Keiko."  
  
"D - did I say that out l - loud?" I stammered. Had I really just said that to the king? Oh shoot. I just ruined my chance to work in this grand place.  
  
He grinned again. "Yes." He burst out laughing. "You don't have to be so scared. I'll still give you a job. A lot of people here prefer to use their first names."  
  
I sighed in relief. That had really given me a scare. I suddenly saw a familiar shade of red by Yusuke. Kurama. He turned to me.  
  
"Hello Miss Keiko. How are you this fine morning?" He smiled.  
  
I was never treated this well before. It shocked me. "I'm great. This place is so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. This part of the castle is mine. You may come here when ever you like miss."  
  
"Always the lady charmer Kurama?" A new voice appeared from behind. Red eyes showed up first and then a short, dark figure walked out into the light.  
  
"Forgive Hiei's rudeness," Yusuke said with a smirk. "He has never quite been the socialist."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"This is Hiei, the master of the Dark Dragon Wave attack," Yusuke said.  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you Lord Hiei." I bowed though Lord Hiei seemed to show no acknowledgement.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke smirked at Hiei again, "this is Keiko Yukimura. She is going to go work for Yukina."  
  
Only then when Yusuke said that Hiei looked at me. Did he have a special relationship with Mistress Yukina? I thought she was married to Lord Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn." He looked at me. "I think you will be okay for my sister. Though, I really would have preferred a loyal woman demon."  
  
His sister? I did not know that Mistress Yukina had a brother.  
  
"But you're better than that stupid oaf who always says that he will watch over her."  
  
"I heard that shrimp!" A tall man with carrot shade hair walked out. (He knows that Yukina is Hiei's sister). "I love her and I WILL take care of her."  
  
"Ha ha. I laugh. You couldn't take care of a dead lizard." Hiei smirked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?????" Kuwabara glared at Hiei, sending sparks into the air.  
  
"Now now Kuwabara. There's a wo-" Kurama was interrupted. My eyes widened.  
  
"JUST WHAT I SAID IDIOT." Hiei's hand started glowing with a black color.  
  
"FINE!" Kuwabara's hand glowed also and a beam of light formed the shape of a sword.  
  
Finally Yusuke shouted, "ENOUGH! THERE'S A WOMAN HERE IF YOU IMBECILES HAVEN'T NOTICED (except for Kurama). ONLY KURAMA HAS NOTICED AND HE TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT NOOOO YOU JUST KEEP ON FIGHTING." Yusuke sighed and calmed down. "I'm surprised my whole castle hasn't been torn down by you two yet."  
  
"Hn." Hiei backed away and crossed his arms.  
  
Kuwabara did the same. "So, who's the girl Urameshi?"  
  
"Keiko Yukimura. She's going to be the maid in waiting for Yukina." Yusuke gestured towards me.  
  
"She's a human?" Kuwabara insepted me.  
  
"Yeah. Be nice you bafoon."  
  
"Okay. Anything for Yukina!" Kuwabara seemed to go into a trance.  
  
"Fool." Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know you think the same about Yukina, Hiei." Now Kurama smirked.  
  
"In a brotherly way you sly kitsune." Hiei glared at the wall, which I found rather disturbing.  
  
"Where's Yukina, Kuwabara?" Yusuke shrugged as if he was used to all this bickering among them.  
  
"She's in her room."  
  
"Okay. Let's go Keiko."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yawn. That chapter wasn't the greatest. Sorry. I'll do better next time. Thanks. Please review. 


	3. Yukina

Heeey……haven't updated in TWO years…..yeah I'm confused about my own story …..I'm not exactly sure what it's even about anymore….umm…..have fun

Yeah um disclaimer or whatever it is……the little note parts in the parenthesis are my comments

(oh yeah and on the last one I meant to put chpt 2 instead of chpt 4)

starts in like ….no POV just normal story mode (I don't know what you call it)

The King of Makai Chapter 3 Yukina

"Okay, let's go Keiko," the King said gently.

Yusuke lead her through great halls and vast rooms filled with chandeliers and other eccentric items. Keiko had never seen any of these things before…they astonished her. Each small item was incredibly detailed…down to every diamond and crystal and piece of gold.

Finally, they came to a door: it was delicately decorated with flowers and vines of gold. Yusuke, seeing her obviously amazed expression said, "It's not real gold you know."

She snapped quickly out of her trance. "What? Not real gold? What do you mean?"

Yusuke laughed and said, "It's just iron painted over with gold paint. We did to save money." (note: isn't that such an Asian thing to do! Haha!)

"But you're a king! You don't need to save money!"

"Everyone needs to save money. Every piece of gold we spend is Makai's. Why waste it on a door?" Yusuke grinned. "It was Yukina's request. She's a sweet girl. We even told her that she could have it gold if she wanted. She said she felt too special though."

"Oh." Keiko took a deep breath while he opened the door. She was dead nervous. She felt her hands freeze up and her knees start shaking. She stepped slowly into the brightly lit room. There was a petite woman sitting on the bed. She had gorgeous blue-green locks of hair that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes matched Hiei's exactly. Yukina looked up and smiled at Keiko. She stood and approached Keiko and Keiko bowed low to the floor.

Yukina blushed and said "Oh there's no need to do that. From now on, we'll be like sisters Keiko!"

Keiko looked up. She pushed out a smile through her pure shock. Yusuke smirked and said "I'll leave you two alone." As he was leaving the room, he turned around and locked eyes with Keiko. She blushed and turned her face away to the floor. Knowing her face was out of view from him, she smiled secretly, forgetting that Yukina was there. Yusuke, realizing that he was staring at her for a while, quickly walked out of the door.

After a few seconds of silence, Yukina said, "Do you love him?"

Once again, Keiko snapped back to reality. She stuttered, "I – I don't know." Yukina smiled warmly.

"I'll show you around." Yukina lead her to her room and Keiko felt more at home than she ever had. (note: was that a grammar mistake?)

Yusuke's POV

Why did I stare at her like that? What am I doing? I have other things to do. I need to take care of those lower city demons. They have created some kind of mob. I heard from one of my spies that they are planning an attack on the castle because they don't agree with a human in rule (note: I forgot if he's human or not? Is he?…wow I don't remember anything….two years really does something to you).

"HELLO! Yusuke! Snap out of it! What's your problem!"

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked around. Kuwabara had just smacked me over the head with his hand. I yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You were practically asleep while standing up!"

"I was thinking!"

"Since when do you think!"

I could feel the anger rising up into my fist. My eyebrow twitched and somehow I managed to grumble out, "Since I had a brain you idiot. Unlike a certain someone," before I knocked him out of his senses. He stood up with his mouth bleeding. He looked at me, surprised.

"What? You surprised I can hit so hard?" I huffed.

"Nah…just never seen you so serious about it before." He rubbed his cheek and shrugged. "Guess I'll talk to ya later." I watched him walk away down the long corridor until he disappeared into the dark. What the hell did I just do? Maybe I hit him a little too hard. Oh well…he'll get over it. My mind suddenly flashed back to Keiko. She had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes (note: have I said that previously?). Her face was perfectly shaped….

Whoa. I shook my head. It must be the heat. It's gotta be over 100 degrees now. I'll go talk to Kurama about the rebellion in the lower demons. He'll know what to do.

Keiko's POV

Yusuke was right. Yukina was a sweet girl. I'm glad to serve her. No matter how much I tried to focus on suiting her needs…my mind was completely stubborn on thinking about Yusuke. That moment when we locked eyes…it felt as if it was a lifetime. I melted in his eyes…

"We should go help the servants prepare dinner."

I followed Yukina. Kuwabara was in the kitchen with a packet of ice on his cheek. On his jaw was a giant black and blue bruise. Yukina ran to him and laughed. "Oh Kuwabara! Did you get in a fight again? Maybe next time you shouldn't loser your temper."

"I'm sorry Yukina," he cried out in a whining tone. He sounded like a child with his mother. He also shed a tear or two. I was trying my best to keep from cracking up laughing. It was so obvious that he was trying to get her to kiss him. I would be surprised if Yukina had not noticed what he was trying to do. She smiled softly at him and kissed him where the bruise was. When she pulled back, he grabbed her gently and kissed her. It made me smile at how sweet the whole thing was. It made me long for something like that…

"Dinner is served," cried the servant.

wow its hard to do this…..how did I do it two years ago? Anyways enjoy I hope you like it! Please review


	4. Scream

Disclaimer : do people still do this?…….

The King of Makai Chapter 4 Scream

I stared at the huge crowd of people sitting at the table. The overwhelmingly giant table engulfed at least three-quarters of the room. I felt like an ant on the face of the earth when I was sitting at the table. I looked around at everyone who was clapping their cups together with glee and shoving food down their throats. The victorious plates of food were piled massively on the table, filling every corner and empty spot left on the table. Everyone was smiling and happy and this environment made me glow with gladness. Even though I had been here for less than a day, I feel as if I have been here for an eternity.

That inner-glow was shattered when I heard the bone-shaking sound.

Someone was screaming.

The scream was deathly. The very sound broke my very being into pieces.

I pushed my chair back quickly and stood up from the table. However, no one noticed. How had no one heard that awful scream? Everyone was probably too busy eating. On instinct, I decided to try to find the source of the sound.

I wandered through the rooms and eventually found myself in a great room with mirrors coating the walls. Then the scream came again. It chilled my bones and made my stomach spin with nausea.

Where was it coming from? My body told me to turn back and leave the noise alone. Someone else would take care of another time. But my mind said to follow the noise. I made a left and a couple of rights until I found the source. A small girl lay on the floor weeping and puking next to…what was that? There was a deformed lump of darkness on the ground next to her. It was slightly bigger than she was. I slowly edged closer to the little girl and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped back from my hand and screamed that horrible scream again. I tried to calm her down and eventually she cried herself into slumber in my arms. As I held the girl and let her head rest on my shoulder, I looked at the deformed piece of darkness on the floor. I still couldn't see what it was. I squinted my eyes and gasped in horror as I realized what it was.

A woman.

The sight made my stomach and soul twist around in my body. The woman's body was mutated to the point where I could barely recognize what it was. Blood was spread in a red sheet across the grass. Tears wrenched at my heart and fell out of my eyes onto the girl's head, but I kept myself silent in fear of waking her. I'm assuming the woman is her mother.

I slowly got up and carried her through the palace and into the dining room. Thankfully, by now most of the people were gone and only Yusuke and his co-rulers were left in the room. When they saw me and the limp body of the small girl tucked away in my arms, their eyes widened and they ran quickly to me. I gave the girl to a servant and fell to my knees and broke down right in front of the king and his friends.

"Keiko! What happened?" Yusuke gasped in astonishment.

I don't know how I managed it, but I babbled some words speaking of the dead woman's body through my sobs. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara quickly ran to the location that I mentioned. Yusuke stayed with me. In the cold, dark pool of blackness, I felt warmness around me. I peeked out and realized that Yusuke was holding me and stroking my hair and telling me it would be allright. Somehow, in that dismal place of horror, I found the will to sleep.

Morning

I found myself in a downy bed, enwrapped in sheets and fluffy pillow in the color of pink. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and gradually stretched out of the comfortable bed. I sat up and saw that Yusuke was sitting in a chair with the small girl from yesterday in his arms. He was fast asleep along with the girl. The whole thing was quite sweet: they were both so peaceful. The King's eyes fluttered and he opened them and found the girl in his arms. He smiled softly and looked up at me. I looked at him in admiration and I found myself trapped in his gorgeous chocolate eyes. I felt like I was melting into the very pits of deep dark chocolate.

"Keiko? Are you okay?"

There goes the chocolate. I blushed deeply and quickly said, "Yes I'm fine."

"Do you mind if she sleeps in your bed?" He motioned to the peaceful little girl.

I shook my head. "No not at all."

He set her down in the pool of pink and led me out of the bedroom. When I walked into the dining hall, Yukina quickly hugged me and asked me if I was allright.

"Oh dear…how are you? Are you okay? What happened?" she persisted.

"I think I'm fine. I'm actually not quite sure what happened though." It was true. I had no idea why the girl and her mother were there. The brief image of that dark form popped into my head again and a wave of depression came over me. I shook it off and turned to Yusuke in question.

He quickly explained, " To put it briefly, it seems that the demons are forming a rebellion against me. They are killing off humans in the nearby village one by one." He sighed. "I thought that maybe under rule of both humans and demons that Makai would be able to live in a unity between humans and demons." Sadness reflected in his eyes.

Hiei spoke up. "That will never happen as long as the gap created by the differences between human and demon still exists."

Yusuke sighed again, a long sorrowful sigh. "I know that. I can still try." He paused for a long time, leaving an awkward silence. "I'm going out there to find the cult or whoever's doing this. If I don't stop this, the whole country's going to break out in riot."

"We're going with you Yusuke." Kurama took a rose out from his hair and smelled the fragrance.

"No! Someone has to stay here and protect the castle."

Kurama said, "Kuwabara can do that."

Hiei snorted. "Oh please…like that goof can do anything."

"HEY watch what you say shorty!" Kuwabara raised a fist in defense of himself.

Yukina giggled. "Why don't you all go together? I'm sure the castle will be fine. It's well protected."

Kuwabara grinned a huge smile and said, "Of course! You're so smart Yukina! You're always right!"

Everyone else groaned in agony and Yukina smiled.

I have a horrible feeling in the pits of my stomach. Something's wrong with this picture.

As I watched the group of four walk away through the gates of the palace, my heart reached out for them to come back.

I'm falling in love with her. I'm in love with the way her hair rests on her shoulders and her gorgeous eyes. I'm in love with the way she blushes if she is caught looking at me.

I think Kurama knows. But then again, he knows everything.

As I'm walking out towards the village, I wonder if falling in love with her would be a mistake. I can't help the way I feel towards her, but her social status isn't the highest.

Kurama and I fall back from the other arguing guys. "You shouldn't care about social status."

I looked at the redhead in shock. Had he been reading my mind?

He laughed with glee. "Oh c'mon Yusuke. It's written all over your face."

"Oh." I looked at my feet. He really did know too much.

"Be prepared Yusuke."

"Prepared for what? Keiko?" He was making me more confused by the moment.

"No. I have a weird feeling about this village. Somehow I feel like the trouble's not here, but shifting. Be prepared for shock."

I sighed. I thought being a king meant sitting on your fat butt and ordering people around. Too bad for that idea. "Whatever you say Kurama…"

I should've known that Kurama was entirely too correct.

End

please review


End file.
